Two Worlds Collide
by twilightjunkie100
Summary: what happens when bella goes to a concert and starts to fall for the lead singer, Edward? will their worlds be too different for them to be together? FORMERLY TITLED: LOVE STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's a brand new story for you all who love me so very much :) I've kinda half-given up on my other story, Listen to your Heart, and I came up with this idea instead. I hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, the super amazing Stephenie Meyer does. **

**BPoV **

"So, what do you think, Bella?" asked Emily as she popped the earbuds in my ears and turned up the volume.

"The instrumental is really loud; it's hard to make out the singing. It sounds pretty alright, nothing too scary or preppy there," I responded.

"Yay! So does that mean you'll come to the concert with me? Please Bella, please?" she begged.

"Sure, why not, Em. I've been dying to get out of this hell hole called Forks, Washington anyway," I sighed.

"Great! I've already booked the flight and the hotel room so everything's set for tomorrow," she said grinning.

"Whoa, hold on there! What do you mean "hotel room"? How long are we staying? And, did you just say TOMORROW??!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah the concert is tomorrow and we'll be in Phoenix for three days. I thought it would be nice to get out of Forks too."

You're probably wondering "what the hell is going on here?" right? It seems I must back track a bit. I'm Bella Swan, and that's Emily my best friend. She's been dying to go see a concert in Phoenix by the band, Vampire. She had two tickets and wanted me to come with her. She'd been bugging me for days about it. When the story begins, we were both lying across her bed, and she wanted me to listen to one of Vampire's songs. So anyways back to where we left off…

"Okay, Em. So then shall we be packing?" I asked. She got up off the bed and walked over to our small, shared walk-in closet. The little apartment that we shared wasn't big enough to fit two normal sized closets. She opened the mirror-panelled sliding door.

"Done already, Bells," she said, beaming as she waved her hand at the two packed, small suitcases on the floor.

I shook my head and laughed. "Wow hun, for a 21-year old you sure are organized! I swear I'll never get used to that."

"And yet you still love me for it," she said still smiling, "oh and I hear that they're going to be having a random contest thing where they pick two girls from the crowd and they win a date with one of the band members!" she came back and sat beside me on her bed again.

"Hey that actually sounds pretty cool. Just as long as the band isn't a bunch of ugly people that is!" I said and chuckled, "they all look good, right?"

"Good is an understatement. You'll see for yourself tomorrow. But right now, if you haven't noticed, it is nearly 10:00 pm and the flight tomorrow is at 10:00am. You need a good night's sleep because I don't want you to have dark circles when you wake up and the flight is long so yeah," she replied. I laughed once. Emily could sometimes act too much older than she really is.

"Yeah you're right. I'm going to shower first this time so that I can still get hot water," I said as I walked into the bathroom. I saw her roll her eyes from the corner of my eye.

*************************************************************************

The next day, we were up, cleaned, fed and dressed ready to go to the airport. I noticed that my suitcase felt particularly heavy for such a small bag.

"Em, what did you do put rocks in this bag? I don't have such heavy clothing especially if we'll only be gone 3 days," I said to her.

"I know, I put a few extra items in there. Trust me, you'll be glad that I did," she responded with a wink. If it's one thing I've learnt about Emily is that you don't bet against her. Somehow she always was right about things. I didn't press the subject.

The flight was long and, at times, boring. Em thought of the ingenious idea of buying magazines to read instead of watching the boring in-flight movie.

We finally landed in Phoenix at about 2:00 since our flight was delayed for two hours due to rain. Typical Forks. Emily was pretty distressed about the delay because it mean that we "only get 4 hours to get ready for the concert!" to use her words. Emily was definitely the more fashion-forward out of the two of us, and nothing pleased her more than getting to play dress-up and make-up on someone else.

We arrived at the hotel at 2:30 and we went to check in. While Em went to deal with all the paperwork I scanned the lobby with my eyes. The place was pretty crowded. I figured that it was due to the concert. Most people were teenage girls and their boyfriends and best friends. I sighed when I saw all the couples. I really never had any form of steady relationship with a guy in the past, and it was starting to get to me now especially since Emily now has a boyfriend.

"Come on Bella lets go put our stuff in the room so that we can go eat!" Emily said, snapping me out of my trance, "the concert is at 6 you know!"

"Okay, okay lets go then," I replied, and she led us off to our room. Once we were settled in, I ordered take-out. I wanted to have something more filling like TGIF, but Em had a feeling that we should eat light. I knew better than to argue with Em when she has her "feelings". When we had finished eating and were showered, I sat on my twin bed in my bath robe while Emily went to pick out something for me to wear. Of course she was already dressed and her hair done, so she had no problem spending the last 2 hours before the concert making me look good. She went into my suitcase and took out a midnight blue ¾-sleeved scoop-neck shirt and a pair of dark jeans for me. She also took out my favourite pair of navy blue low top chucks and a LOT of chunky rocker jewellery too, to keep the outfit from seeming formal. She also tossed me an unfamiliar black push-up bra and thong set as well.

"Umm, Em, two things," I said as I looked at the lingerie in my hands, "one, this isn't mine I don't own anything like this. And two, why would I need this?"

"I told you I put a few things in there. I bought this for you before you agreed to go with me. And you'll see why you will want these," she said and winked at me. Totally confused, I went back into the bathroom and put on the clothes and jewellery. I looked at myself in the mirror briefly and then went out to show Emily.

"Em, why can't I just wear my own normal underwear? I'm going to feel so awkward," I complained.

"Bella you look great! And you have a great body so I just want to accentuate it! I saw you eyeing all those couples in the lobby and figured that you must really hate being single, so why not let you get some attention tonight?!" she said enthusiastically.

"Emily, it's a concert, nobody will be looking at me," I said. Even if people noticed me, I'm just so plain and boring nobody could want me. I had brown hair and brown eyes…so typical. And I didn't exactly have the figure of a swimsuit model either, so I really don't know what or who she was talking about when she said "great body".

"Bella, am I ever wrong?" she asked, staring me square in the eyes, "trust me, there is going to be one particular guy who is going to notice you tonight." She smiled.

"I still don't know how you can be so freakishly and uncannily accurate about these things so I'll just accept it," I surrendered.

"Good, because I don't want to spend long arguing with you when I can be doing your hair so come on let's get to it!" she said pushing me into the bathroom again. She finally released me about 20 minutes before the concert was scheduled to start. We both stepped back and looked at me in the mirror.

"Wow, I think I did a pretty good job on you, Bella! You look gorgeous! Not that you don't always do," she said smiling at me.

I had to admit I looked nice. Maybe not gorgeous, but then again, what did I know? I never thought highly of my appearance.

"Define gorgeous," I replied.

"Bella, don't let me start," she said, her lips slipping into a pout. I just rolled my eyes and the smile returned to her face. We grabbed the tickets and headed out.

We reached the concert just in time and found our seats quickly. I was so surprised when I saw Emily leading us up to the front row. I knew she was a die-hard Vampire fan, but I didn't think she would go this far. The concert started with a simple instrumental, which Em loved since she totally adored the drummer. It was during their first real song when I saw him. I was suddenly grateful for being in the front row- aside from all the screaming girls- because it allowed such an amazing view. He had bronze coloured-hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. He was the lead singer and guitarist for the band. I was truly dazzled.

"Hey, Em," I managed to say audibly, "who's that guy up front who's singing?"

"Oh that's Edward Cullen. Lead singer and guitarist and the heartthrob of the band," she replied. I could see what she meant. He was absolutely gorgeous. As the concert progressed, I began to like their music more and more, and not just because Edward was singing, though his voice did captivate me. It was a good thing that the speakers were powerful, because I would never have been able to hear over the mass of screaming girls.

At the end of the last song, Edward took the microphone and spoke.

"I hope you all had a great time because we sure did! Now, to end the night, we'd like to announce the winners of the random contest!" All the girls went crazy. "The winning tickets are……numbers 377 and 378!" I looked down at my ticket stub and was shocked. There it was number 377. I looked over at Em who was bouncing with excitement. Hers said 378. "Will the owners of these tickets please come and bring them onstage now!" Emily and I pushed our way through the crowd and managed to get onstage where a bouncer was placed to check the tickets. We showed them to him and he congratulated us as we went to stand beside Edward on stage. As I got closer to him I felt myself blush a little.

"It looks like we've found our winners! Congratulations to you both! I'll see you backstage!" he said, and the bouncer led us backstage. We were grinning like two idiots I'm sure. A few minutes later, Edward and the rest of the band joined us. Again, I felt a tiny blush creep onto my face.

"So did you two lovely ladies enjoy the concert?" Edward said in his velvety voice.

"Why yes we did, it was awesome. Hey, I'm Bella, and this is Emily," I said.

"It's really great to meet you both," he replied, shaking my hand and then Em's. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the band. This blonde and this crazy pixie lady are Rosalie and Alice, and they're the backup singers. The muscular dude is Emmett, and the dirty blonde guy is Jasper. Emmett plays second guitar and Jasper's on the drums." I stole a quick glance at Emily and saw her swooning over Jasper with a huge blush on her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you all too," Emily responded.

"I just want to let you know from now that everyone in the band has a boyfriend or girlfriend except for me. Alice is with Jasper, and Rosalie is with Emmett," Edward said.

"That's okay, Emily here has a boyfriend, so I'm the single one," I replied.

"Okay," he said, and a small smile pulled at the corner of his lovely lips. He started leading us outside.

"May I ask where we're going?" asked Emily as the bouncers opened the doors that would lead us outside.

"We're all pretty hungry, so we're gonna hit Red Lobster. Is that cool with you girls?" asked Jasper. Emily blushed.

"Yes that's fine," I replied. Em was right about eating light earlier.

"Hey, and, no need to be so formal when you talk," said Edward with a small smile. I smiled back and nodded my head. He had a really sweet smile. When we were outside, I noticed the HUGE stretch limo waiting for us. My jaw dropped. I racked my brain trying to remember how to close it. Edward chuckled.

"You've never been in a limo have you?" he said.

"No never, not even for high school prom," I replied.

"Well I'm sure you'll enjoy it," he said smiling. The chauffer opened the door for us and Edward said, "Ladies first." He let me and Emily in before him, and Jasper and the others followed after. The others weren't really keeping up a conversation with us, but Emily, Alice and Jasper seemed to be getting along really well. I sat at the far end of the limo, by the opposite window, Emily beside me, and Edward sat directly in front of me. It was one of those fancy limos where the two rows of seats were facing each other. I marvelled at the sleek interior design of the limo. It had so many features.

"So where are you girls from?" Edward asked.

"We're from a small town called Forks in Washington," replied Emily.

"That's cool. Is it nice there?" he asked.

"Well, if you like constant rain and clouds and the most unstable weather in the continental US then sure it's a great place," I said. Edward laughed and looked me straight in the eyes. "Yeah and that doesn't really help seeing as I'm a total klutz."

"Yeah, it's true. Even when it's not raining she trips over her own feet," added Emily. Edward laughed again.

"Don't worry, it hardly ever rains here, but if you should fall I'll catch you," Edward said smiling.

"Just hope that I don't pull you down with me by accident," I laughed.

"You're really funny, Bella. I like that," he said, still holding my gaze. I definitely blushed that time. Emily glanced across from her conversation with Alice to look at us. She smiled.

"Hey, Bella, you're shoe's untied," she pointed out, probably noticing my unwillingness to tear my gaze from his. But I did manage to look down and surely enough my shoe was untied. I bent down a bit to re-tie it, and as I was I felt Edward's gaze on my now partially exposed chest. I wasn't totally sure if he was looking down my shirt.

"I really like your shoes, Bella, they're so unique and creative," Edward commented. He was referring to all the drawings and writings I had all over them. "Do you mind if I sign them?"

"Not at all go for it!" I replied happily. He pulled a marker out from a small compartment in the limo, and I lifted my foot high enough so that he could write easily. He wrote with such elegant cursive.

"There," he said once he was done, "Now you'll be the only girl in Forks sporting Edward Cullen's signature on your shoes." He smiled.

"Hey, I just realized that! Thanks! This is awesome, by the way," I replied.

"Any, time," he said simply and I sat up. "Your shoes go great with your outfit, which looks really nice by the way. Midnight blue is definitely your colour." I blushed again. Yeah, he was soooo looking down my shirt. I had to laugh though.

"You sound just like Emily!" I laughed.

"How so?" he asked.

"You just gave me fashion advice. Emily is always the one doing that since I'm not exactly what you'd call fashion-forward. My only input in this outfit was the shoes," I replied. He laughed.

"Well you completed it perfectly," he said with a smile. I blushed again. I couldn't believe that a rock star was flirting with me! And a super hot one at that! We pulled up in front of Red Lobster then. The chauffer opened the door for us and Edward and I were the last to exit the limo. I looked around.

"What? Did you lose something?" asked Edward.

"No, no I didn't. I was just wondering how come you've not been flocked by paparazzi," I replied. He chuckled.

"You see Little Timmy over there?" he asked, pointing to my left.

"The bodyguard?"

"Yeah. Whenever he comes anywhere with us they tend to stay clear. He's much more intimidating than the others."

I laughed and he led us inside. The restaurant wasn't very crowded, which kind of surprised me, but most of the longer tables were filled, so we decided to use two booths. I sat in a booth with Edward in front of me, Emily beside me and Alice in front of her. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sat in the booth behind us. Emily seemed to be becoming good friends with Alice. They seemed to have a lot in common. The waiter came and took our orders quickly.

"So, Bella," began Edward, "what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well, I'm in college right now, but I really like to play the piano, and I'm not very good but, I like to sing and I even sometimes write songs," I replied blushing slightly. I couldn't believe I was telling a super hot and amazingly talented rock star that I liked to sing and write songs.

"That's pretty awesome and I'm sure you're amazing," he said smiling. I shrugged.

"Oh Bella, don't be so modest!" exclaimed Emily, "She is an amazing singer and pianist Edward. Don't let her modesty fool you." I blushed furiously and nudged Emily in her side gently.

"Hey, it's cool. I just guess this means that you'll have to sing for me," Edward said with a wink.

"WH-WHA-WHAT?? NO! NO! I-I- I can't sing no, no—"I began.

"Hey, no worries, you don't have to do it now," Edward laughed, "but I would love to hear you." I sighed in relief. It would be so mortifying for me to sing for Edward and sound horrible.

"So what do you like to do in your free time?" I asked him.

"I like to do all the same stuff that you do. Only, I also like to play the guitar," he replied, "I was actually kind of surprised when you didn't say shopping as part of your list."

"Really? Why?" I asked, curious.

"Because I thought that all pretty girls liked shopping," he said softly. I blushed. Did he just call me pretty??

"Oh. Well, I don't know about the pretty part, but I've never really liked shopping. It's so tiring," I said. He rolled his eyes and was about to say something to me when the waiter returned with our food. We didn't continue our conversation until we had finished eating. Emily and Alice had moved to the other booth to sit with everyone else, leaving me and Edward alone at the table. We just talked a bit longer still getting to know each other, before we had to leave. We continued talking and laughing in the limo. Too soon, we pulled up in front of the hotel. We got out of the limo and Edward escorted us to the front door.

"I had a really great time tonight," he began, "Bella, you are like no other girl I've met before. Most girls go all crazy when they see me or talk to me, and are always all over me trying to touch me or get my autograph or steal something from me so that they can go make a shrine out of it." He laughed. "You are the one girl who saw past the rock star image and saw the real me, and proved to be a friend to me. I didn't feel as if I was talking to a crazed fan girl tonight, I felt like I was talking to an old friend, and I'm so happy for that." I blushed. He turned to Em and said, "And Emily, I think Alice has found a friend in you, and I know she would love to go shopping with you some time." She smiled. He turned to me and said, " If you'll be in town, would you ladies like to join me tomorrow at the roller rink?"

"I'm sorry, but I think I'll have to pass on that one. I need to call my boyfriend. I miss him terribly," said Em.

"Oh, well it was nice meeting you, Emily," he said as she went ahead into the hotel once again leaving me almost alone with Edward.

"How about you, Bella? Would you like to come with me?" he asked me, looking deep into my eyes.

"You mean like a date?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" he replied smiling.

"Wow, I didn't know these things were valid for a second date as well," I said, still holding the ticket stub in my hand.

"No, this is my personal invitation to a very sweet and very pretty girl by the name of Bella," he said smiling wider, pushing a lock of my hair that was in my face behind my ear. I blushed and smiled—he called me pretty --not only at his statement but at the contact between us. His fingers were so soft against my skin.

"Sure, I'd love to go tomorrow with you," I replied.

"Great," he said, and he smiled a breathtaking crooked smile, "I'll pick you up at 12 tomorrow okay?"

"Okay," I said smiling and blushing.

"And I'll use my car this time," he added. I just smiled. "Bye, Bella," he said and he lifted his fingers to caress my face once.

"Bye, Edward. Thanks for a great night," I whispered. He dropped his hand and began to walk back to the limo. I went back up to the hotel room to find a very, VERY excited Emily waiting for me.

"So? Did you accept? Are you going? Did he kiss you? TELL ME EVERYTHING!!" she demanded.

"Okay, okay calm down I'll tell you!" I said. I went and sat down on the sofa before beginning, "so he asked me to go with him and I asked if it was like a date and he said yes and I said 'wow I didn't know these things were valid for a second date' and he laughed and said 'no this is my personal invitation to a very sweet and very pretty girl by the name of Bella' and I said yes I'd go with him and he said he'd pick me up in his car at 12 tomorrow and then as he said bye he caressed my face and I said thanks for a great night and that was it."

"AWWWWW!!! That's sooooooo sweet!!!" she exclaimed, "I knew he'd ask you out again!"

"Wait, what? How?" I asked.

"Didn't you notice the way he was looking at you, and into your eyes? Didn't you notice the way that you two were so deep in conversation? Did you not notice him flirting with you all night? It was so obvious!" she replied.

"I guess I did kinda notice," I admitted shyly. I blushed as I replayed the night over in my head.

"Bella, are you BLUSHING?" she asked in shock. I didn't respond, I just turned my head and blushed harder. "You ARE! Bella, do you LIKE Edward Cullen?" she asked, turning me around to face her. I blushed at the sound of his name. I knew there was no way to hide my blush so I had to answer her.

"Okay, fine I'll admit it. Yes I do like Edward Cullen," I said, involuntarily blushing again as Emily's face lit up, "Tonight was so perfect, but the fact that I just went out on a date with THE Edward Cullen makes it seem too good to be true. I don't even know if he likes me back. Gosh I feel like a 16 year old girl all over again. And plus, now I probably sound like a crazed fan girl, which is exactly what I don't want to happen! Edward doesn't like crazed fans. "

"Oh Bella! Look, you don't sound like a fan girl and its okay if you like him, because I know that you like him more than just a really great musician. You like him as a person, and he really appreciates that. I'm sure that by the time the three days is over he'll like you back," she said.

"Yeah, but don't you see? There's the problem! We'll only be here for 3 days. What if tomorrow goes really well and he starts to like me back? What will I do I can't just go back to Forks and leave him here like that!" I complained.

"Well hun, let's see how tomorrow goes and then we can worry about after, okay?" she comforted and hugged me to her side.

"Alright, I guess. Do you think that he honestly thinks I'm pretty?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? He thinks you are drop-dead gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

"Seriously, Em," I said.

"I am serious! When he first saw you, his facial expression gave him away. And then in the limo, when you bent down to tie your shoe, he was looking down your shirt and you should have seen his eyes bug out! I swear they were going to pop out of his head! Aren't you glad I made you wear what I did?" she responded. I blushed. So he was looking down my shirt. Well at least he liked what he saw.

"But how do you know that he thinks I'm pretty?" I asked, still not having totally received the answer to my question.

"I'm a psychology major and a body-language minor, Bella, in case you've forgotten. It's not that difficult for me to read people," she answered with a smirk on her face. I sighed. "Come on, Bella, it's almost midnight. You should get some rest."

"Okay, I am a bit tired anyhow," I sighed. As I lay down in my bed I thought over all the things I did tonight with Edward. His glorious face was the last thing that ran through my mind before I finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you guys all so much for your support! And thanks to the one reviewer! I'm glad that u guys liked it enough to put it on your faves and story alerts :D enough with my rambling... ONWARD! **

The next morning I woke up at about 10:00. When I saw the time on the clock I rolled over sleepily and tried to fall back asleep. Then it hit me. It was 10:00 am. Edward was coming at 12. I practically flew out of bed and into the dining room. Yes Emily booked an entire suite for us.

"Well good morning sleepy head!" Emily, already fully clothed, said brightly.

"You couldn't have woken me up earlier????" I demanded, slightly irritable form my rude awakening.

"I could have but I didn't. You know how I feel about dark circles!" she protested.

"Okay, fine, just help me get some breakfast please," I said, frantically running around the kitchen.

"Bella, chill. It's been done for you already. It's on the stove," she said. I stopped dead in my tracks while my brain processed what she had just said. I ran over to the stove and helped myself to the bacon and eggs that Em made.

"Sorry I'm so extra-scatterbrained this morning. You know that it's just because I'm so nervous for my date with Edward today," I apologized.

"Hey, no biggie, I totally understand. Now, when you've finished, it would help if you could bathe quickly so that you can see the outfit I've got planned for you," she said.

"I swear you are sounding more like my mother every day," I shook my head. Em laughed. I hurried to finish my breakfast and went to shower. When I came out in my bathrobe Em was waiting for me in the bedroom.

"Okay, so I picked out the perfect outfit that is sure to wow him," she said excitedly. She held up a pair of white skinny jeans, a midnight blue top with a low v-neck and she twirled a black, lacy push-up bra and thong set.

"Em, I'll only wear this if I get to wear my chucks," I stated.

"Fine, but I'm picking out your jewellery too," she compromised. I rolled my eyes and put the clothes on. When I walked out of the bathroom, Em's eyes opened up WIDE.

"Wow, Bella, you look so HOT!" she complimented. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror behind the door. The clothes really fit very close to my body and so showed off the few curves I did have. The shirt was cut low enough to expose just enough cleavage that didn't make me look like a hooker. And my Converse added just the right touch of personal style that made the whole look come together well.

"I don't look half bad do I?" I said, twisting and turning to see every angle.

"Half-bad? Bella, you look great! Edward won't be able to keep his eyes or his hands off you today!" she replied. I blushed. Em followed me back into the bathroom to do my hair for me, but her creation from yesterday hadn't totally worn off, so all I really had to do was run a flat iron over it a few times. I slipped on the earrings and bracelets that Em lent me, and was putting on lipgloss when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Good morning Miss Swan, there is a Mr. Edward Cullen down here for you," the woman on the other end replied. I blushed at the sound of his name.

"Thanks much I'll be right down," I said and then hung up. I grabbed my smallest handbag, hugged Emily goodbye and then headed downstairs. I took a deep breath as I walked out the elevator on the ground floor and into the lobby. I saw him immediately and walked towards him. When he saw me, I noticed his eyes give me a once over, taking in my outfit completely, before his face broke into that beautiful breathtaking crooked smile.

"Hey," I said as I finally reached him.

"Bella…..WOW….you look amazing!" he complimented me. I blushed.

"Thanks, but hey, remember its Emily who likes to pick out my clothes," I said.

"Yes, but those clothes all end up on YOUR sexy body," he whispered while he caressed my face again. I blushed furiously. Our faces were inches apart and I could hardly breathe as his gorgeous emerald eyes held mine.

"Um, thanks, I'm not, really," I stuttered semi-coherently.

"You obviously don't see yourself clearly," he chuckled, "if we pass by something reflective I'll make sure to show you what I'm talking about. So come on, you ready to go?"

"Definitely, but I must confess, I have never been able to roller skate well," I admitted. He laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that you don't get hurt," he said with a smile. I smiled back and he led me to his car. It was the most beautiful shiny silver Volvo I had ever seen.

"THIS is your CAR?!" I exclaimed.

"Do you like it? I know it's nothing overly-flashy or fantastic, but it's me," he replied.

"It's beautiful! And besides, I honestly don't like the flashy sports cars anyways," I said. He smiled and helped me into the passenger side. He got in the driver's seat and we were soon on our way. I hadn't been to Phoenix since I was 17, when I moved out of my mom's house to go live in Forks, but I could somewhat remember a few things about the town.

"So how was your night Bella?" inquired Edward, breaking the momentary silence.

"Do you mean before or after you dropped me back at the hotel?" I replied.

"Well now that you mention it, both," he responded cleverly with a smile.

"Well I had a wonderful time with you last night," I began and he smiled widely, "and then when I went back to the room, Emily jumped at me for answers to what happened after she went back inside and I told her what happened and we talked a bit and then I went to sleep. How was your night?"

"I too had a great evening with you, Bella, and when I got back in the limo, everyone was giving me this kinda creepy smile. I don't know what it was about, but all we did was talk, and then I went home to sleep. Pretty boring," he replied.

We made small talk for a while, and we eventually pulled up in front of the roller rink. He turned off the car and I was about to open my door and get out, but Edward beat me to it. He's such a perfect gentleman. We walked inside and I was about to pay for the skates we were renting, but Edward put his credit card down first.

"I'll get it, don't worry. You can get it next time," he said. Wait. He wants there to be a next time. My heart fluttered. He helped me put on my skates before putting on his own. Could he be any sweeter? When he was all laced up, he looked at me who was sitting down, terrified of falling and breaking something.

"Come on, Bella, I promise I won't let you hurt yourself or anyone else," he said, smiling. He held out his hand for me to take. I shyly placed my hand in his and stood up. His hand was so warm, and mine fitted in his perfectly. I blushed at the contact again. He led me carefully out into the rink, not letting go of my hand. I hadn't gone roller-skating in so many years and "rusty" was an understatement to describe how out of practice I was. We started off slowly, with Edward carefully leading me in straight lines. I felt like a 5-year old all over again. After a while, I was beginning to regain my knack for it.

"You're doing great, Bella!" he exclaimed when I successfully was able to go in a short straight line without his help. I laughed and smiled at him, and I lost my concentration. I felt myself falling backwards, and I saw Edward's shape run over to try and help me, but when I tried to hold on to him for support, I only brought him down with me. I found myself lying on my back on the cold floor of the rink with Edward's warm body on top of me.

"Oh! Edward! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Did I hurt you?! I'm so sorry! I—" I stopped short. Edward has raised his torso up just enough that he was able to pin my hands beside my head, and his face was once again inches away from mine, and once again, he was staring deep into my eyes, and SMILING.

"Well this is awkward," I laughed. He laughed as well. His body felt so nice pressed up against mine. "I told you I would take you down with me! I'm so sorry."

"You know, surprisingly, I'm okay with that," he laughed. I blushed. "But we probably should get up before we get in trouble." He released my hands and rolled off me. He knelt down and reached for my hand to help me get into a kneeling position as well. He stood up, and once he regained his balance, he lifted me up by the waist and helped me up. Even when I was standing properly though, there was that awkward silence and deep staring into my eyes moment before he reluctantly removed his hands from my waist. I blushed at his reluctance.

"Maybe I should sit out for a while," I said.

"No! Why? Are you hurt?" Edward exclaimed.

"No, no, but I don't want to hurt anyone else who is out there. I don't have that much insurance," I replied and Edward laughed, "You go ahead and have fun, I'll sit and watch you."

"Oh, Bella, I couldn't do that," he countered.

"Oh yes you can, you've been helping me remember how to skate this whole time, and I know that wasn't much fun, so you go ahead and have some time for yourself, okay?" I insisted.

"Bella, you are so thoughtful," he said. He pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head. Colour flooded my cheeks as he whispered, "I'll be back in ten minutes tops." He helped me get over to the waiting area before he released me. I watched him go back into the rink with such perfect form and fluidness. I sat down and was untying my skates, and I had gotten the left foot completely off when he returned.

"Why'd you come back so quickly?" I asked.

"Because it really wasn't that much fun without you," he answered and I blushed. We took off our skates and returned them.

"So what are we going to do now?" I inquired. Edward looked at his watch and I noticed that it said it was 3:00pm. I didn't realize that we had been here so long.

"Are you hungry yet?" Edward asked.

"Not particularly," I replied.

"Well, then what would you like to do?"

"I'm fine with anything, really," I said simply.

"I think I have an idea," he mused, smiling his gorgeous crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"And that would be?" I inquired.

"It's a little place I like to go sometimes when I don't want to be bothered by anyone," he said as he led me back to his car. I wondered where he was taking me. It wasn't a very long drive, but where he pulled up in front of surprised me.

"Why are we at an abandoned ballet studio?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said still smiling. Again he opened the car door for me and he led me around to the back of the building. There was a door there that looked relatively new. He pulled out a key out of his pocket and opened the door. We stepped inside and it was dark. I heard movement in the other part of the room we were apparently in, and I realized that Edward was no longer beside me. The lights went on, and I was surprised at what I saw. There was a lovely crimson velvet couch and a glass coffee table with some papers on it. But what really caught my eye was the absolutely gorgeous white grand piano in the centre of the room, and two guitars leaned against the side of it. Edward was suddenly by my side again. I was momentarily speechless.

"Well this is it, my own little space when I want to just be me," he announced. "The acoustics in here are great, so I don't need a microphone, and I've soundproofed the walls so nobody will know I'm here."

"Edward, you play the piano too?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes I do actually. I bought this one for myself. Do you like it?" he replied. I walked over to it. It was truly a concert grand piano. All I had back in Forks was a small standing piano. I ran my hand across the top and opened it up.

"Edward, it's magnificent! This is the most beautiful piano I've ever seen!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it," he chuckled. I gently brushed my fingers ever so lightly across the ivory. It was in pristine condition. "Go ahead, try it out. You look like you're dying to play." I blushed. In truth, I was dying to play this piano, but I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Edward who was like the king of music.

"I'm not that great. Really, I'm not," I stammered.

"I'm sure you're wonderful," Edward said encouragingly, "and besides, I'd really love to hear you play." I sighed. I didn't want to disappoint him by not playing for him, but I also didn't want to disappoint his high hopes that I could play well. I sighed again and reluctantly sat down on the bench. I put my fingers on the keys and looked up at Edward. He motioned with his head for me to go ahead. I took a deep breath and began to play "My Immortal" by Evanescence. It was one of my favourite songs to play, and though I did not play the exact way that Amy Lee plays it, my version was more complicated and I found it more fun to play. When I play, though, I kinda get lost in what I'm playing and forget everything around me, and "My Immortal" is a song that's hard for me to play without someone singing along to it, and so when it was time to play the verse, I found myself singing the words as well, almost completely forgetting that Edward was there.

When I finished the song, the room was silent. I took a deep breath and got up from the bench. Suddenly I found my arms being wrapped around Edward's waist, and his hands came up and cradled my face. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella," he breathed, looking deep into my eyes, "That was THE most amazing thing anyone has ever played for me." I blushed. "Bella, you are an amazing pianist, and you have a beautiful voice that would make Alice or Rosalie feel jealous and inferior. I don't know why you think that you're not." My eyes felt like they were going to tear up any minute now.

"No I'm not!" I exclaimed, stunning Edward momentarily. "I'm not, okay? I'm none of those things!"

"Bella, I don't understand," Edward began but I cut him off when I tore myself away from him.

"I'm not, Edward, don't you see?" I began walking over to the mirrored wall nearest to me. "I'm not a fantastic singer or a great pianist. You're just saying that so as not to hurt my feelings. But I know it already. I know that I'm just an overly-lucky up to this point girl from a small town that nobody's ever heard of who took a couple lessons when she was younger and learns songs via YouTube tutorials!" I was beginning to tear up. I stopped walking and looked at myself in the mirror. "I'm nothing special, nothing that would make anyone feel jealous of. I'm not even pretty. I'm just so ordinary and plain! I don't know why you think so highly of me or waste your time with me and trying to tell me that I'm all these things." I let my hair fall in front of my face and I felt my knees giving out. Suddenly, one of Edward's arms was around my waist and the other cradling my face, and his lips pressed gently against mine. His lips were so soft and warm and perfect. I had never kissed a guy before, but somehow amidst all that just happened, my instincts kicked in and I managed to kiss him back. He pulled away, too soon, to look at me, me who was currently blushing like crazy.

"That's why, Bella. I really, really like you Bella, and I wouldn't lie to you either way. Please, believe me when I say you are an amazing pianist. How long did it take you to learn that song?" he asked.

"It took me about four days because the semiquaver passages in the chorus really made my fingers hurt, but I practiced every day for the next four days and eventually the pain stopped," I replied softly.

"It would have taken me at least a week to learn that, Bella. You are just naturally gifted. Just like you are blessed with the gift of such a beautiful singing voice. Take it from someone who knows what good singing sounds like," he said and I half smiled. "And you are special, Bella, and you are beautiful." He spun me so that we were both looking at my reflection in the mirror. "Bella, look, you are incredibly gorgeous. You have a beautiful face with perfect features and long, silky brown hair."

"My eyes are still a boring old brown, not like your hypnotising emerald," I interjected.

"Bella, do you ever wonder why I'm always staring into your eyes? It's because I tend to get lost in their depth. And besides, it's not a boring shade of brown, it's a quite lovely one actually." I shrugged. "And you do have a sexy body." His hands trailed down my neck, over my shoulders, along the sides of my chest—I swear I felt his fingers graze the side of my boobs—and he trailed the down my sides and over my hips. I blushed furiously once again. "Bella, your body really is quite sexy. You have the perfect shape. Do you know that Rosalie is jealous of you, because you are slim and have a great body at the same time?" I thought of Rosalie, the epitome of beauty. How could SHE be jealous of ME?? "She is, and that is really saying something about you. Bella, I think so highly of you because you deserve to be thought highly of, and because I really care about you. I'm not wasting my time going out with you, I'm treasuring every moment and holding it dear to me, and I spend so much time trying to convince you that you are all these things because I honestly believe that you are! Even though I've only formally known you for two days now, I feel as if I've known you my whole life. I really do like you Bella." He stopped talking and the room was silent for a while as I let all of that sink in.

"I-I don't know what to say," I began, "But I'll start with this. I'm sorry for my meltdown earlier, it's just that when you started complimenting me and I knew I didn't deserve it I had to say something."

"Well now that you know that you do deserve it, what do you say now?" he asked.

"I say thank you, Edward. I've just never thought highly of myself though. But I am glad that you liked my playing and my singing. That means so much to me you have no idea. I'm still in shock over the fact that Rosalie is jealous of me, but it does mean a lot to know that you think I'm pretty."

"I don't think you're pretty. More like utterly gorgeous and sinfully appealing," Edward corrected. I blushed. "Why does it mean so much to you though?"

"Because I really, really like you too, Edward, and to hear this coming from you, you who is an internationally renowned rock star, this is like a dream come true." I blushed, and he slipped one arm around my waist again, and used his other hand to cradle my face. I reached up and put my arms around his neck. He bent down and kissed me again. I was able to kiss him back properly now. Once again, he pulled away too soon.

"You're a really good kisser too," he said with a smile.

"Actually, that was my first kiss…EVER," I replied, embarrassed, and blushing.

"Really? I was your first ever? And you did so well!" he exclaimed. I nodded my head shyly.

"Yeah I'm still shocked that my first kiss was with THE Edward Cullen, rock star extraordinaire," I chuckled.

"For a first timer, you're pretty good," he said smiling and stroking my cheek. I blushed as if on cue. "The blush on your cheeks is lovely, by the way." I blushed again.

"Hey now, it's your turn to play for me," I reminded him. He smiled and began to walk over to the piano with me, all the while not moving his hand from my waist. He sat down on the bench and I sat beside him. He was once again reluctant to remove his hand from my waist, but he did so that he could begin playing. His fingers ran gracefully across the ivory and I immediately recognized the piece as Debussy's Clair de Lune. As the piece became more complicated and as Edward handled each difficult passage with ease, I felt my jaw drop open. It was as if he had practiced this for years on end with a highly trained tutor, the way it sounded so perfect. I racked my brains trying to remember how to close my jaw, and eventually I did. I had personally been trying to learn this piece for a while, but could never seem to get it right. The music came to an end.

"How was that?" asked Edward.

"Absolutely beautiful," I replied. "Thank you, Edward that was really amazing."

"I'm so glad that you liked it," he said. "Hey, you said that you liked to write songs, right? Can you play one for me?"

"Oh, well, most of my songs right now are just lyrics; I haven't put most of them to music yet. Though I am working on one right now," I replied.

"Well I definitely want to be the first to hear your song when it's finished," he said, smiling, "plus, if it's really good, I can help you finish putting the rest of your songs to music and then maybe we'll see if we can arrange for you to do a demo CD!"

"Are you serious?! That's great! But, I don't know if you'll like my song," I said.

"I'm sure it will be great, simply because it will be your beautiful voice singing," he encouraged with a wink. I smiled.

We stayed in Edward's little "place" laughing and talking and singing and playing all the different instruments until it was about 6:00pm.

"Wow, look at the time! Where did the time go?" I exclaimed.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Edward said with a smile. "Hey, you must be hungry by now."

"Truthfully, yes I am," I replied.

"Good. Is there anywhere in particular where you would like to go and eat?" he asked.

"No I'm fine with anything," I said, trying not to be a burden.

"Okay, well there's this really cool restaurant/club that I know of that has great food and live entertainment every night," he suggested.

"That sounds great, actually," I accepted. He smiled, and we straightened up the room a bit before going for dinner.

When we arrived at the place, I was surprised at how many people were there, and I was more surprised at the fact that all the people we saw going inside looked to be about my age. Edward helped me out of the car as usual, and he opened the door to the restaurant for me as well. Inside was definitely full, not packed, but nearly full. Edward got us a really nice half-booth, and he sat beside me this time. The waitress came to take our order soon after we were seated, and of course, she started flirting with Edward. I got really annoyed with her, even though Edward kept brushing off all her smart-ass comments and flirts. She eventually left to go place our orders.

"It may take a while for the food to come this time, seeing as most people don't recognize me," Edward pointed out.

"Okay," I replied, "I was kind of wondering about that. We've been out in public all day, and not a single screaming fan girl or crazed paparazzi."

He chuckled, "Oh, you see, Lil' Tim's keeping his distance. Look over there," and he pointed to the glass window at the far end of the room. I couldn't see very well because of the lights in here, but I did notice Edward's bodyguard's huge shape lingering outside. He gave me a little wave and I smiled back.

"Oh, I see, going low-key huh?" I teased. He laughed.

"Well while we are waiting for our food, would you like to dance?" he asked me. I looked at the band on the stage, and realized that it was the Veronicas. The section of the restaurant with the dancefloor had the lights down low, and there were a lot of people dancing. I looked back at Edward.

"Well, okay, but I'm not exactly the best dancer out there," I said shyly.

"I'll be the judge of that," he replied and he led me out onto the dancefloor just as the song changed to "Untouched". We began dancing about 10 inches apart, but as the song progressed, we got closer and closer until our pelvises were touching, at which point Edward put his hands on my waist. I started grinding on him slightly, and as I felt him getting turned on, I started grinding more forcefully. I decided to change things up a bit, and so I turned around and replaced my pelvis with my ass, and continued grinding. Edward seemed to really enjoy that, because I felt a light shudder ripple through him. I continued to pleasure him in this way until the song ended. When I stopped dancing I turned to face him, and he looked like he wanted to ravish me right then and there, but he contained himself and we walked back to our table.

"WOW, Bella, you are one hell of a dancer!" Edward exclaimed when we sat down. I blushed, knowing what he meant by that.

"Thanks, you're pretty amazing yourself," I replied.

"Not anywhere half as great as you are though Bella. Where did you learn to move like that?" he asked.

"A couple of my friends showed me how," I answered.

"Well I am so glad they did because that was incredible! We've definitely got to do that more often," he insisted and I blushed furiously. The waitress returned with our food and once again she began flirting with Edward. I wanted to punch her in the mouth. She even had to nerve to ask him to dance which he politely declined, stating that there was only one girl good enough to dance with him, and he turned to me and blew me a kiss. I smiled and blushed and the waitress got upset and left us alone.

"Thanks," I said to Edward, "Did you really mean that?"

"Of course I did, Bella," he replied softly, "You are the only girl good enough to dance with me and frankly, now you're the only girl that I WANT to dance with." I blushed and smiled. We talked while we ate and we laughed at the people on the dancefloor. Sometime after we finished eating, Edward and I went back out onto the dancefloor, but this time, Edward got so turned on that he did a move that was totally unexpected. While my ass was to him, he started pushing his pelvis right up to my ass, and he kept doing it over and over again, like he was having dry sex with me. I was getting turned on too and he kept bending me over further and further to the point where I could put my hands flat on the floor, and Edward kept doing that move which was driving me crazy. It felt REALLY good, and a part of my brain wondered if this is what it felt like to have sex with Edward. The song we were dancing to finally ended and I got up, only to be met by Edward's lips. He kissed me for a moment, and I pulled away, gasping for air since I was still pretty breathless after dancing. I sort of thought it was unfair that he got to pleasure me like that and I hadn't adequately gotten the chance to, so I pushed him over to our booth, made him sit near the edge of the seat, and I said, "My turn," and I proceeded to give him a lap dance. He seemed to really like that, because he put his hands on my waist while I danced, and after a short time I felt him get hard underneath me. I continued dancing for the length of an entire song before I got up. I looked at him with a smirk on my face. If I thought that he looked like he wanted to ravish me before, then this time he looked like he wanted to rip my clothes off and fuck me senseless on the table.

"Umm, can you excuse me for a minute please?" he asked and he got up and went in the direction of the men's room. I blushed because I knew exactly what he'd be doing in there. He returned after about 5 minutes and he came and sat down beside me.

"All better now?" I teased.

"Yes," he replied, "Thank you, Bella, wow, you are so talented." I blushed. Edward looked at his watch. "It's almost 10; do you want to leave now?"

"Leave here, yes; leave you, no," I said.

"Let me drive you back to the hotel," he said, "I'll take the long way." I nodded. He paid for the food, and we left the restaurant.

"So how much longer will you be in Phoenix?" Edward asked when we were in the car.

"I'll be here tomorrow and tomorrow night, but I leave the morning after," I replied sadly. "How about you?"

"Well, my tour's done now and I'll be in Phoenix for the next 4 days, and then I'm going back to LA," he said.

"It's so awesome that you live in LA. My mom moved there with her husband Phil after I left. I haven't seen her since I graduated high school," I said.

"You should visit her, then, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to see you," he suggested and I heard the double meaning of his words. By visit 'her' he mean visit him. And I would also be more than happy to see him again too.

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that, but when I get the money. Emily paid for this whole trip, and after I pay her back I'll be broke," I told him. "But I'm also going to spend some time on my music, trying to finish my songs and I'm actually going to write some new ones too. I've got a new inspiration to." I blushed.

"That's a good idea. Remember to send me the songs," he reminded me with a smile.

"Yeah, but if I do that all you'll get is the lyrics. I'd have to actually record it on my computer and then send it to you, you who's email I don't have," I pointed out.

"We'll have to change that, now won't we?" he said with a smile, "Do you have a sharpie?"

"Yes I do, actually," I replied, reaching into my handbag for the blue sharpie I always carry around with me. I passed it to him. Luckily, we had just pulled up to a red light. He took my left hand and began writing something in my palm. He finished just before the light changed to green. I took the sharpie from him, replaced it in my bag, and looked at my hand to see what it said.

_Edward Cullen: 555-5551 _

_edward_vampire_ _

_call me 3 _

I smiled. "Thanks, but I'm more likely to text you, so be more alert for a text from me rather than a call," I told him.

"Okay, but expect a call from me," he said, giving me that adorable crooked smile.

We were generally silent for the rest of the ride, with the exception of the times he'd think of a random question and we'd both end up laughing or I'd be blushing by the time we'd both answered. After several moments of silence, I took to re-applying my lipgloss and lipstick so that Em wouldn't question me about my smudged lip makeup.

Even though Edward took the long route, he still drives so fast that we were at the hotel in no time. He helped me out of the car and this time, he walked me all the way to my room door.

"I had a really great time today, Edward, so thank you," I said, breaking the momentary silence.

"I had a wonderful time too, Bella," he replied, "I learnt so much about you today. I found out that you are an amazing singer and pianist, you dance spectacularly well, and for a first timer you are a great kisser."

I blushed. "Thanks Edward," I said simply. He gave me a long hug. His body was so warm I never wanted to let go. He gently pulled back to look deep into my eyes. My arms still around his neck, he lifted his hands to push the hair out of my face and cradle my face. He slowly bent down and pressed his lips to mine. It felt so perfect. Our lips were moving in synchronization, and I felt his tongue grazed my lips, asking for entrance. I allowed him to push his tongue inside my mouth. DAMN DID HE FEEL AND TASTE GOOD! My fingers knotted in his hair, my tongue dancing with his, I never wanted the moment to end, but I remembered that we needed to breathe, and so I pulled away. His hands never left my face though.

"Bye, Bella," he whispered.

"Bye, Edward," I whispered back. He hesitantly slid his hands from my face, and I slowly unwound my arms from his neck. He turned and walked away, and I could have sworn that I heard him whisper "I love you". I quietly opened the room door and stepped inside, closing the door gently behind me. I sighed and leaned against the door. I just had the most amazing day with the dreamiest guy on the planet. I smiled as I replayed parts of the day over in my head, and I walked in what I figured was the direction of the bedroom, seeing as the lights were off. I walked into the bedroom, and suddenly the lights went on, and Em was sitting on her bed, hand on the light switch, with an evil smirk on her face.

"Em! You frightened me there for a second!" I exclaimed.

"Yes that was the point," she said, "come over here." I did as she said. She was really starting to freak me out. I stood in front of her and she looked me over. Her eyes stopped and narrowed when she looked at my face.

"Isabella Swan, why is your lipgloss smudged and all over your mouth?!" she demanded. I blushed. Crap. I forgot about that. To think I had spent all that time re-applying it so she wouldn't be the wiser only to have it ruined by the most amazing kiss ever. "You were kissing weren't you!?" I blushed again. There was no hiding it.

"Okay, fine I'll admit it, I did kiss Edward Cullen," I confessed and blushed again. Suddenly I found myself in a tight hug.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so happy for you! Your first kiss! Tell me everything that happened today!" she demanded. It was no use hiding stuff from Em, she would figure out anyhow, and so I decided to tell her everything, including all our kisses, the fall at the roller rink, the feel of his hands on my waist, the restaurant/club, the abandoned ballet studio, dancing, the promise to help me with my music, the ride back, the kiss outside the door, all in exquisite detail. She squealed and gasped at the appropriate times, and I eventually finished the story.

"Bella! That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed and gave me another hug.

"He gave me his number too," I added, showing her my hand. "So what did you do all day?"

"Well actually, I hung out with Alice today. I was on the phone with Jake when I heard a knock at the door, and who do I find there? None other than Alice. She hung out here with me for most of the day; we were mostly chatting about life, oh and about you and Edward.

"Really? What were you guys saying?" I asked curiously.

"We were talking about how you guys were flirting with each other last night, and we were analyzing you guys' every move trying to decipher what they meant and how you felt about each other. Alice told me that when Edward went back into the limo, everybody rushed him for answers, because they all noticed how he was behaving. She told me that Edward even confessed to liking you! When asked about you, he couldn't stop talking about you! He was always making some reference to you and how pretty you are!" she told me.

Edward was talking non-stop about ME? Did he really like me that much? I mean, yeah he said so to my face, but to all his friends as well?! I couldn't believe it. Edward was turning out to be the perfect guy, and I knew that I was falling for him since our kiss in the hallway moments ago. The problem was, I tend to fall really hard and REALLY fast, and I often got my heart broken because of that, and I really didn't want that to happen to me this time with Edward. I sat on the bed contemplating what to do.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Em asked, seeing my concern.

"I'm falling for Edward Cullen," I whispered, "falling fast."

"I know, Bells, and it's okay I understand how you feel. You've never been in a proper relationship with any guy before, and now this super-hot rock star who is also the perfect gentleman has the same feelings for you, and you feel like you've finally found the right one," she answered, and I nodded my head in agreement. She hit the nail dead on the head.

"I don't want to end up with a broken heart again, Em," I whispered.

"I know you're scared, and it's understandable, I mean he's kissed you on the 2nd date, but I don't think that it should let you feel worried that you're moving too fast with him. Remember, we'll only be here for one more day and one more night, so I can see why he would be doing this now at this stage. It's okay for him to tell you that he likes you and kiss you and stuff, but just be careful that you guys don't rush to say 'I love you' because that is when you'll really get your heart broken," she warned.

"Trust me, I know. It's just that we'll be leaving soon, and he'll be going back to LA. I may never see him again. What if he finds another girl who's like 10 times prettier than me and realizes that I'm a nobody?" I asked, fearful.

"Bella, did the boy not show you how beautiful you are? Did he not prove to you that he really likes you not just because you are sexy?" she retorted. "Alice told me that he told her that he's never felt this way about any girl before, even if he's just met you. Apparently he said to her that this was a relationship that he wanted to pursue." My heart leaped.

"Well what do you think about it?" I asked her.

"Bella, honestly, I think he might be the one for you," she replied with a smile, "after seeing all those other jerks who you attempted dating yet didn't last for more than one night, and seeing all those other guys who are eyeing you, I think that he's a real keeper. But you have to understand, while you are falling for him fast, you don't know if he's the type to rush into things, so be careful okay hun?"

"Girl, you know I will," I said, smiling back at her. I was so ecstatic right about now. Emily, who's 'feelings' have never been wrong before was telling me exactly what I wanted to hear. There was still that lurking reminder that I may only have one more day to spend with him.

"And I promise you, if he ever, EVER does ANYTHING to hurt you or your feelings, I will personally hunt him down in the night and castrate him with a rusty plastic spoon before ensuring that he wakes up blindfolded, underwater in South America," she added, smirking her evil smirk. I laughed. I had to love my best friend; she knew how to cheer me up. I gave her a hug and then went and lay down on my bed. I thought about all that Em had said while I watched TV, and I thought about all the things that Edward said to me and did to me. I knew that I only had one more day with him here before we left, and I knew that it would be hard to say goodbye when the time came. I was definitely falling for him, and it would be almost impossible to keep up a relationship with him seeing as we lived like across the country from each other practically. I sighed, hoping that Em would be right and all would work out well.

I watched TV for a bit longer before going to shower and eventually to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you go! I hope you liked it. Sorry for not getting in Bella's head more, but I know that many people just skip to the dialogue anyways. Please, please, please review! Tell me what you think! Reviews make me happy and make me write nice long chappies :P and tell me if you would like this to have a lemon in later chapters! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of earth who apparently love my story :) hehe thanks so much for the support guys I really do appreciate it! It makes me motivated to write super long chappies :D keep up the awesome reviewing n favouriting and author alerting :) sorry to hav kept u waiting so ONWARD!!! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning at around 9 to the sound of my phone vibrating on the bedside table. I was irritable, and so I answered the phone without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said groggily and a bit annoyed.

"_Well good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty_," a smooth and velvety voice chuckled.

"Oh hey, Edward. Sorry about that I'm really grouchy when I just wake up," I replied.

"_Not much of a morning person, I see,_" he chuckled again, "_in any case I was just calling to say hi, and also to ask you out to a movie tonight._"

"I'd love to go to a movie with you tonight, Edward," I accepted.

"_Great, so I'll pick you up at around 7 so that we can catch the 8 o' clock showing_," he said.

"Sounds good. What movie are we going to see?" I asked him.

"_Anything you want to see_," he answered, "_I want you to have a memorable evening, seeing as this evening will be the last day you'll be here_." I could hear the sadness in his voice. I sighed heavily as the realization washed over me.

"I know," I eventually replied, "and I want us to have a great evening too. We can pick a movie when we get there. And if it's okay with you I'd like to spend some time alone with you in your abandoned ballet studio."

"_Sure thing. There's also a meteor shower tonight, so if you wanted to go to the park to watch it then we can do that too_," he suggested.

"That sounds lovely, Edward."

"_I'll see you tonight then_."

"Can't wait. Bye, Edward."

"_See you later Bella_," he replied. We were both silent for a long time before he finally decided to hang up. I sighed in contentment and happiness. Though tonight may be the last night I'd see Edward for possibly a very long time, I was really going to try and make this work for us. I really did like Edward more than all those other crazy screaming fan girls, and I was genuinely interested to see if I could have a relationship with him.

Just then, Emily burst through the door, wearing her jogging clothes and carrying something in her hand.

"Bella! Have you seen the tabloids?!! You and Edward are on the front page!!" she exclaimed.

"No, Em, I practically just woke up. And, what are you talking about??" I asked.

"I was jogging this morning with Alice and we passed by a shop with a newspaper stand out front, and I noticed this tabloid sitting right on top! You and Edward are on the front page!!!!!" she explained.

"What? Let me see that," I said, taking it from her and looking at it. Surely enough, some sneaky paparazzi managed to get pictures of Edward and I while we were on our date yesterday. There were many pictures of us there, including a picture of Edward on top of me at the roller rink, two pictures of us dancing, and a large picture of us looking deeply into each other's eyes when we were at the roller rink.

I read the headline:

**EDWARD CULLEN AND MYSTERY GIRL **

EDWARD CULLEN WAS SPOTTED AROUND THE TOWN WITH AN UNKNOWN FEMALE COMPANION. MORE DETAILS INSIDE.

I was so shocked that I flipped the pages open to find the article. I was so surprised and slightly embarrassed when I saw a picture of Edward and I outside my hotel room door kissing. I blushed furiously and wondered how on earth those people managed to get the shots. I continued reading.

_Edward Cullen has always been the single one in the very popular rock band, Vampire, and that status has remained the same, apparently up until yesterday when he and "mystery girl" as we like to call her were seen sharing some intimate moments. Our sources saw the two in a roller rink and in a popular restaurant/ club dancing, laughing and flirting, which causes us to wonder is Mr. Cullen's formerly single status has been changed. _

_Our cameras caught the two in some very intimate positions, as seen in the pictures. We do not know who his mystery girl is, but she has seemed to put the sparkle back in Cullen's eyes. The adorable couple seems to be very happy, especially Edward, who we have not seen this happy in a very, very long time. _

I just stared at the paper for a minute pondering what I'd just read.

So, apparently we looked good together, and I "put the sparkle back in Edward's eye" whatever the hell that meant.

I reached down to pick up my phone so that I could call Edward but as I touched the phone, there was a knock at the door. I threw on my pink silk robe and went to answer the door.

"Edward?" I answered.

"Bella, have you seen the tabloids?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, Emily just showed it to me!" I exclaimed.

"I can't believe that there was actually some creep brave enough to try stalk us even with Little Timmy around!" he said, slightly angrily.

"I know! I don't have a clue how they were able to get the picture of us kissing!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly! And I don't know why they assume that just because I'm hanging around a super hot girl and taking her on dates and being intimate with her and just because that I've never exactly done this with any other girl before and just because I've never felt so happy in my entire life because of her that she's my girlfriend!!!!" he vented.

At first I only heard the surface meaning of his words, but when his breath caught, as if to say that he realized he said something he shouldn't have, I repeated his rant in my head. I gasped.

"You-you've never done this with any other girl before?" I asked quietly. He sighed.

"No, Bella, I haven't," he replied softly.

There was an awkward pause as I replayed his rant in my head again.

"You've really never felt so happy in your entire life? Because of m-m-me?" I asked shyly, blushing.

"Bella, I'm being completely honest when I say this; before I met you, I was a complete loner. I had my friends, but they were all coupled off. When I met you, I realized that you made me smile and laugh more than anyone else I've dated. And though I'm aware that I've only known you for two days now, you have made me genuinely happy," he replied.

I was speechless.

He used his hands to push back the hair that had fallen into my face. He dropped one arm to snake it around my waist, and used his other hand to cup my face.

"Bella," he breathed, and he slowly pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back tenderly for a moment, before pulling away.

"I don't understand, why are you mad at the tabloids then, if almost everything they said was true?" I asked.

"Because they are always making these assumptions about me and the paparazzi follow me everywhere and it's annoying. Even though I must say that you look pretty damn hot in those pictures," he replied. I blushed.

"You look pretty amazing yourself," I laughed, "and I can understand about the paparazzi thing. They must be annoying."

"Yeah," he sighed, "anyways I don't want to take up all of your morning, so I'll go now."

"You really don't have to," I countered.

"Bella, you are hardly awake or dressed. I'll let you wake up properly so that you're not miserable later, okay?" he said with a slight laugh, caressing my face, "Though I must admit, you look so delicious standing here in that tiny pink silk robe." I blushed like crazy and Edward chuckled.

"Alright, I guess, I'll go wake up and freshen up so that we can have a great time this evening," I said with a smile.

"Good. I'll see you later then."

"Most definitely," I replied and he started walking away down the corridor. I watched him for a few seconds before running after him and placing a kiss on his cheek. I blushed and ran back to the room, very aware that he was watching me. As I closed the door, I felt like an infatuated teenager all over again. I walked back into my bedroom where Emily was sitting down on my bed with that "all-knowing" smile on her face. I sat down on her bed and just looked at her.

When the silence became too much for me and her piercing look was driving me mad I had to say something.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"The chemistry between you two is intense, and neither of you realize it!" she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? I already told you I like him and now you know that he likes me too," I retorted.

"Yes, yes, Bella, I know that. I'm talking about the unspoken chemistry between you guys. The way he looks at you, the way he makes your insides melt, the way your face brightens up his day; it's like there is an electrical charge between you two! It's so obvious! Why do you think that the tabloids are making these assumptions?? Because it is so obvious!" she explained.

I thought that over for a minute. She was right about the making my insides melt thing, and according to Edward, she was also apparently right about the whole my face brightening his day thing. I considered what she said.

"Okay, Em, you have a tiny point, but in any case, I don't think he wants me. Yeah, so he likes me, a lot of people like me. They're called my friends. He could never want me as anything more than a friend."

"Bella, were you listening to a single word I said?? I just said that you guys had amazing chemistry! And besides, I don't think the case is whether he wants you, it's if YOU want HIM."

I sighed. "I don't know, Em. I've known the guy all of three days now, and I'm being honest with you here when I say these next things. He's the funniest and sweetest out of the few guys I've ever dated or even met for that matter, he makes me laugh, the sound of his voice makes my heart flutter, I get lost in his gorgeous eyes and even though I've only known him for 3 days it feels like he's someone I've been friends with my entire life! But we're still too different: he's a rock star and I'm just Bella; he's rich and I'm barely hanging on; he's absolutely HOT damn it and I'm just plain. He would never want a girl like me, and so I'm scared because I like him so much."

Emily came and wrapped an arm around me.

"I can see that you're scared, Bella, and it's okay," she comforted.

"Our worlds are too different and it might be hell if they should collide, which is why I'm so scared. I'm scared to imagine that bad outcome of pursuing a relationship with him."

"Hey, you'll never know if you don't try. Now enough with the sappy conversation let's go find you a super hot outfit to wear tonight!" she laughed as she dragged me from the room.

**Edward's POV **

"Alice! Alice!!" I called as I ran back into my own hotel suite.

"I'm in here, Edward," she replied, and it sounded like it was coming from the kitchenette. I ran into where her voice was coming from.

"Alice, I need some advice," I panted, severely out of breath.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with Bella, right?" she guessed.

"Yes, it does. Alice, I don't know what to do. My feelings are all mixed up. Bella is the one girl who has made me so incredibly happy, and yet she's leaving tomorrow morning. She's an incredible and beautiful woman with so many wonderful talents and abilities, and every time I hug her or hold her I never want to let go. I really, REALLY like her, Alice, and I don't know what to do. I want to keep up my friendly relationship with her, and yet I can't seem to help but wish that it were something more. I don't know what these feelings are that I have for her exactly, and it's even worse seeing as she's going back to Forks tomorrow. I'm so confused," I admitted.

"Edward, let me answer your question with one of my own. Do you believe in love at first sight?" she asked me.

I thought that one over before even attempting to answer.

_Love at first sight. _

I kept repeating it over and over again, and every time I thought the word 'love', Bella's face kept popping up in my mind.

"Chew on it, Edward," Alice chided as she left the room.

Stupid little pixie was always so cryptic.

_Love at first sight….. _

**Bella's POV **

Emily dragged me all over the mall that afternoon, making me try on outfit after outfit until she finally decided on one. See this is exactly why I don't like shopping.

When we finally got back to the hotel at around 4 (I seriously don't know how it is possible to spend 4 hours in the mall looking for ONE outfit), Emily insisted that I showered and got ready, seeing as she wanted to spend some quality time on my hair and makeup.

I decided that a long, hot shower was exactly what I needed to relax my nerves. I was really anxious to see Edward, but also really nervous. I was really hoping that tonight would be the night that he would begin to want me as more than just a friend, so that when I go back to Forks he'll have a reason to stay in touch with me.

I spent an entire half an hour in the shower. I even shaved my legs again, especially because the outfit I was wearing called for smooth legs.

When I got out of the shower and walked into our bedroom, wearing my blue silk robe this time, Emily was sitting right there with the whole outfit laid out for me. She smiled at me, and I took up everything on the bed and went back into the bathroom to get dressed.

I was searching amongst the pile of clothes for the underwear which Em felt was appropriate for the evening, and I was so shocked when I saw a hot pink thong and matching strapless bra. I marched out of the bathroom and held up the underwear to Emily.

"What do you call THIS?????" I asked.

"I call it sexy. If he's going to be looking, might as well give him something hot to look at," she replied with a wink and she got up and walked out of the bedroom.

I stared after her incredulously.

"And besides, it will help you realize that you are sexy if you FEEL sexy," she added, popping her head through the doorframe, only to disappear a second later. I shook my head and walked back into the bathroom and closed the door.

I put on the underwear and looked at myself in it in the mirror for a minute. I didn't last looking at myself for more than 10 seconds because I was so embarrassed to see myself in it.

I finished putting on the rest of the outfit and this time really stood back and looked at myself properly. Emily had chosen for me a completely black and white outfit, minus the jewelry and the shoes which I had yet to put on which were red, consisting of a black halter top with a low cut V-neckline, a white miniskirt, and a very thinly striped black and white pair of leggings which stopped right below my knee.

I truthfully would not have picked this outfit out for myself, and I honestly did feel kind of sexy in it, and I hoped that Edward would think that I was too.

I left the bathroom and went into the bedroom to face the horrors that were hair and makeup.

"Bella! You look absolutely gorgeous!!!" Emily exclaimed when she saw me. I blushed at sat down at the mini vanity desk so that she could have fun doing my hair. I knew that Em wouldn't allow me to do my own hair once I'm going out with Edward, because my hair would end up in my quick-fix go-to hairstyle: a messy bun. She figured that it would be better for her to do my hair so that he would get to see what "lovely hair I have underneath the bun".

For the next hour and a half, Emily did everything in her power to make my hair and face look good. When she eventually revealed her masterpiece to me, I was stunned.

She had flat-ironed my hair, and had even given me this adorable and sweet bang which she had swept to the side, and left the rest of my hair out. She kept my makeup relatively simple, with a light pink eye shadow, plum eyeliner and black mascara. She insisted that I wear a bold red lipgloss to go with my accessories. She didn't even bother to put on any blush since she knew that my natural blush would do the job perfectly.

"So, what do you think?" she asked after a little while.

"I think that I absolutely love you right about now! Emily, I look great!! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly. She laughed.

"Sure thing Bella, anything for my best friend."

"Okay you definitely have to go into cosmetics, fashion design and hairdressing because you are simply genius!" I complimented her.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea! Thanks, Bells!" she hugged me again and skipped happily into the kitchen.

I put on the blood red pumps that Em chose for me, despite all my warnings that I'll fall saying "if you fall, Edward will have to hold you up", and the thought of Edward holding me again had completely flooded my mind, so much so that I didn't come back to reality after she had bought them.

I finally finished putting on the earrings when I heard a knock at the door. I glanced at the clock on the wall, 7:00pm exactly. Wow that boy sure is punctual.

Alice gave me one last hug for good luck, and I grabbed my purse and opened the door.

My Greek god was standing there with that breathtaking crooked smile on his face. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans and a white button-down shirt. He was carrying a jacket in his hand.

I didn't realize that neither of us had said anything yet, we were just staring into one another's eyes.

"Hey, Edward," I began, "You look really nice tonight."

"Oh, umm, hey, umm, Bella," he replied stumbling over his words, "You, umm, look, umm WOW, Bella. You look absolutely-"

"Plain? Boring?" I suggested, helping him along in his loss of words.

"No. I was actually thinking more along the lines of sinfully delicious and appealing," he murmured as he took a step closer to me. I felt my blush creep up my cheeks, and Edward used the backs of his fingers to caress my cheek at that spot. His touch sent a shiver down my spine. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure thing," I replied, slightly dazzled. I closed the door behind me. We started walking down the corridor, heading out of the hotel. We were walking in silence for a while, and I couldn't help but notice the strange urge that I had to hold his hand. It was as if some strange force of attraction existed between us that was making me want to hold his hand so desperately. Apparently, Edward was feeling it too, because by the time that we had reached the lobby, he wound his fingers through mine. I sighed a heavy sigh of relief, feeling perfectly at home with my hand in his.

When we reached out to his car, I noticed Little Timmy as well as another huge bodyguard stalking us from behind. I figured that Edward was really upset with the paparazzi. Edward helped me into his car before getting himself in, and we were soon on our way.

"So, Bella how was your day?" Edward asked.

"Well, it was interesting when you showed up this morning, and then after you left I succumbed to playing Bella-Barbie with Emily," I replied and Edward laughed. "Yeah, she dragged me shopping again and then when we got home she was all over my face and hair. That's part of the reason why I look the way I do now."

"Well at least the raw material she had to work with was already very beautiful on her own," Edward complimented, making me blush. "That's why you look so utterly gorgeous tonight. I'm still stunned."

"Thanks, Edward, so how was your day? What did you do all day?" I asked.

"My day was great actually, and I'll show you what I did all day later, after the movie," he said and winked at me. His response got me wondering what on earth he could have done that would make him have to show it to me?

We continued chatting for the rest of the ride, and we finally pulled up at the movie theatre at about 7:30. Once again Edward helped me out the car, and we walked into the theatre hand in hand.

"So what movie would you like to see? It's all about you tonight so you pick," Edward asked me when we were inside.

I quickly looked through the movies that were showing, trying to remember if I had seen a commercial for any of them. Then one struck me as looking familiar.

"I've seen the trailers for that Twilight movie," I eventually said, "it's supposed to be a romance/horror kind of thing."

"Well Twilight it is," Edward agreed and he bought the tickets and we went to find seats. The theatre was relatively full, but there were two seats at the back and in the corner that were empty, and so we went and sat there. It was very cozy back there, with not that many people directly around us. We continued talking until the movie started, and every time he made a sweet compliment I'd blush, and I'd feel this odd tingly sensation in my chest, a sensation that caused me to smile.

Eventually, the lights went out and the movie began, and there was that same urge to hold his hand. This time I didn't hesitate to hold it. I saw him smile through the darkness, and again I felt home in his hand.

The movie progressed, and as expected it was a romance movie. I was hyper-aware of how close Edward and I were seated, and when I looked down, I noticed that he had lifted up the armrest so that he could sit closer to me. I smiled and continued watching the movie.

About halfway through the movie, the main characters began leaning in for a kiss, and I felt Edward's grip on my hand get tighter. Because he was sitting on my left side and I was holding his left hand, he had used his right arm earlier to snake around my waist, and now that hand was rubbing small circles into my waist. When the main characters finally kissed, it was one of the hottest and most passionate kisses I had ever seen, and Edward's grip just kept getting tighter and tighter, and I knew that he wanted to kiss me. So I used my hands to cradle his face, and I kissed him roughly. He kissed me back eagerly, sucking on my lower lip. I pulled away, gasping for air. Edward looked at me and smiled, and I went back to holding his hand.

The movie eventually ended with another kiss, and this time Edward wasn't afraid to attack my face first.

"So how did you like the movie?" I asked Edward as we walked out of the theatre.

"For a chick flick, it was really good," he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"So where are we headed to now?" I asked.

"Well I know that you wanted to go to my little 'place'," he began while helping me into the car. He got in and continued, "But I discovered this sweet little secluded place that I think you'll like, and it will be perfect to watch the meteor shower. I was wandering around earlier, when I stumbled upon the place and I thought it was so serene and calm and perfect."

"Sounds nice, I can't wait to see it. Is that what you wanted to show me?"

"No it isn't. What I want to show you, well, more like give you, is somewhat like a parting gift. I don't know when I'll see you again, and so I have a sort of present for you."

"Awww, Edward, you didn't have to go and get me anything," I replied.

"Oh no, I didn't spend a penny on it. It's a gift that I can't wrap up and put in a box," he said, and he winked at me.

A short while after, Edward pulled up into the parking lot at the local park. He helped me out of the car, and we began walking slowly through the park, hand in hand, with Edward slightly leading. We were making light conversation during our walk.

After about 10 minutes of walking along the prescribed path, Edward began leading me off into nearby trees.

"Edward? Are you sure that we are going the right way?" I asked, becoming nervous.

"I'm absolutely positive," he replied with a smile. It wasn't a very far or long trek, but after a while, we emerged from the trees into a gorgeous moonlit meadow. The grass under my feet was incredibly soft and lush, and Edward's presence here earlier was very obvious. There was a blanket laid out on the grass, with several pillows scattered on it. I looked upwards, and noticed that this meadow had the most perfect view of the star-speckled sky above.

I felt Edward's arms around my waist and his soft lips at my ear.

"Do you like it?" he murmured, his velvety voice melting my insides like butter.

"Edward, it is absolutely gorgeous and perfect!" I exclaimed in a hushed tone, "is this what you wanted to show me?"

"This is part of it, yes," he replied, "Sit down, and I'll get your real present for you." I sat down on the blanket and crossed my legs. Edward disappeared behind a tree for a second, and came back holding his guitar. My breathing hitched. I hope he wasn't going to give me his guitar.

"Bella," he began, "These past few days have been three of the greatest of my life, and it's all because of you. I know I've only known you these few days, but I honestly have very strong feelings for you, feelings which have only been amplified. I really don't want to say goodbye to you tomorrow, and though I know I will eventually have to, it will be one of the hardest things I ever have to do. And so, I've written you a song. It's not much, but it perfectly sums up all the feelings I've developed for you over these past few days and how much you mean to me."

My heart did a cartwheel.

He began playing and singing his that lovely angel's voice of his.

_If time was still  
The sun would never, never find us  
We could light up the sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
Leave it all behind_

It's you and me forever  
It's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, (be alright)  
Were Chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?

Oh, yeah  
Gonna fly with me now

Now the past  
Has come alive  
And give it meaning  
And a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

It's you and me forever  
It's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, (be alright)  
Chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me

you and me forever  
you and me right now  
That'd be alright

It's you and me forever,  
It's you and me right now  
I'll be alright, (be alright)  
Chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly, fly, fly with me?

The song stopped and I felt the tears of joy beginning to roll down my face. I was so speechless.

"Bella, I was so confused about my feelings towards you, that I went to Alice to ask her advice, and she responded by asking me one question, and in her question I found my answer," Edward said. He came and sat closer to me and took both of my hands in his. He looked deeply into my eyes before continuing, "Bella, I can't ignore the chemistry between us. Every time I hold your hands, it's like electricity flowing through my veins; it just feels RIGHT, and I know that you feel it too."

I was still totally speechless, tears still coming. Edward was taking all my feelings for him and repeating them back to me.

He leaned in closer, so that our faces were about 5 inches apart.

"Bella, do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked. My heart raced. I couldn't believe my ears! I think that he was confessing to loving me! I thought back a few days to the exact moment when I felt that new pull towards Edward Cullen. I smiled and caressed his face as I prepared to answer. I leaned in close to his ear.

"Actually, for me, it was more like love at first kiss," I eventually said, and I attached my lips to his. He wasn't expecting me to do that, and he fell backwards, so that I was on top of him, all the while not breaking the kiss. I felt him smile under my lips, and he deepened the kiss. It was passionate and sensual, and my tears of joy never once stopped. I eventually pulled away when breathing became necessary, and I looked at his smiling, triumphant face, and I smiled back. He wiped away my tears.

"I love you Isabella Swan," he said.

"I love you too Edward Cullen," I replied. The tingly sensation in my chest returned as I said those words, and it felt as if the empty piece of my heart had been filled. It was no wonder why I couldn't identify the feeling; it was because I'd never truly been in love—until now that is.

I gave Edward a tight hug, and I laid my head on his chest as we watched the meteor shower from our perfect little meadow, in total and complete happiness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked it!!! By the way the song featured is Fly with Me by the Jonas Brothers. This was so much fun to write! I'll make sure to update soon! Review please! I write nice long chapters for you :) **

**Xoxo Brii**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy lovely people :) thank you guys soooo much for all the support! I apprectiate the few reviews that I did get as well as all those who put me on their story alerts and fave stories :) you guys rock my socks. ONWARD!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its loveliness belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer, who is not me. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV 

I confessed my love to Bella earlier tonight. I knew that love was the only possible emotion that I had towards Bella; everything else seemed so inadequate.

I was pleasantly surprised to hear her tell me that she loved me too. I knew that the media and everyone I know would be horribly shocked to hear that I, Edward Cullen, had fallen in love with a fan, but I honestly didn't care. Bella was so perfect.

I sat in my bed when I got home and smiled. I was so happy and relieved now that I'd told Bella my true feelings for her.

But the main problem loomed lower and lower with every passing minute. Bella was leaving tomorrow morning, and I had no clue when I'd see her again. And even if I did see Bella again, which I plan to do, a steady relationship with her would be so difficult if not impossible: my friends would disapprove of me having a non-famous girlfriend, the media and my label and my manager would also disapprove, not to mention the rest of Hollywood.

I sighed heavily as I thought everything over. I had quite a bit of thinking to do, but I eventually settled for now on coming to the airport with Bella and Emily.

**Bella's POV **

"Okay Bella, spill!" exclaimed Emily as soon as I walked through the door.

"Alright. Tonight was definitely one of the best nights of my life. Not only did I have a great time with Edward, but he wrote me a song, and I finally figured out my feelings for Edward," I said, incapable of holding in my blush.

"Really? What did you come up with?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm in love with Edward Cullen," I replied, blushing again. Emily squealed in happiness.

"Oh Bella!! I'm so happy for you! Wait, did you tell him?"

"Well, actually, he told me first," I said grinning like an idiot again.

"AWWWWW!!!!!! I'm so happy for you two! So, are you officially his girlfriend? And how is that going to work when you guys live practically across the country from each other?"

"He didn't ask me to be his girlfriend, though it looked like he really wanted to. And I don't know how our relationship is going to work, but I'm sure going to try and make it work! Would you like to see the song that he wrote for me?" I asked as I handed her the paper with the words and sheet music. I sang the words to her.

"Bella this is a beautiful song, and he obviously wants you to be his girlfriend, but knows that the distance is a problem."

"I know," I sighed, "Even if I can't be his official girlfriend, I'll still keep in touch with him. But I definitely have to write him back a song. I'll definitely write him a few and then write me a few and send them to him for him to see."

"That's a good idea, Bells. You know what they say, 'when words fail, music speaks'," she replied, "Look, it's really late and our flight is at 8 tomorrow so you need your sleep."

"You're right Em. I'll call Edward tomorrow morning before we go, just so that I can hear his voice one last time."

I showered and changed into my pajamas, and lay in my bed thinking about Edward. A tear rolled down my cheek in the darkness as I realized that I would have to really say goodbye to him tomorrow. I severely hoped that I could continue to stay in constant contact with him and express my feelings to him through my music. And with that, I fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning slightly depressed. For once in my life I had finally found true love, and yet he's the one guy that I possibly couldn't have.

"Bella, honey, stop moping please. Come on and get ready. We need to be at the airport soon," Emily said. She came and sat down on my bed.

"I know, Em. I'm just so not looking forward to going back to Forks or leaving Edward," I replied. She gave me an encouraging hug.

"Everything will work out eventually. I just know it," she added. I smiled and went to go shower.

Em didn't bother me about my clothes this morning. I pulled on my favourite pair of jeans and a tube top & cropped jacket. It was about 5:30 in the morning and I was not in the best mood, but every good traveler knows that you should be at the airport at least 2 hours before departure time, so I dragged myself behind Emily to the airport.

Em did all the paperwork and we were sitting in the departure lounge by 6:30. I sat curled up in a chair by a wall, threatening to break down into tears. I really didn't know how I was going to just get in that plane and leave Edward here. It crushed me to just think about it.

I reached into my purse for my phone to call Edward, but before I could dial the number, I heard screaming girls. It didn't sound like a mob of them, maybe about 6, but they were definitely screaming. I looked up to see what the commotion was about.

There he was, my own personal Adonis, walking hastily towards me, screaming girls following behind him.

"Bella!" he called to me in his perfect, velvety angel's voice. I was so happy to see him that I dropped my phone and ran straight towards him. I sighed a happy sigh of relief and a few tears started to fall as Edward lifted me up and hugged me tightly to his chest. I felt complete with his warm, loving arms around me. My tears did not hesitate to fall now.

He put me back down on my feet, and held me close to him as he looked deeply into my eyes.

"Edward," I breathed as I stretched up to kiss him. He closed the distance for a deep, sensual, emotion-filled, passionate and loving kiss. I could feel his pain in the way his lips moved urgently against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers buried themselves in his lush bronze locks. I treasured every second like this because I knew that I'd have to let him go in a matter of minutes. When our breathing became ragged and air became absolutely necessary, I pulled my lips away. He leaned down and buried his face in the crook of my neck as his arms hugged me tighter. I sighed heavily.

"I'm so happy you came," I whispered. He hummed in response, sending shivers down my spine. I suddenly felt him sucking on my neck. After about a minute he pulled away. Yeah he definitely left a hickey.

"Bella, I can't do this. Do you have any idea how painful it is going to be when I have to watch you walk through the Jetway and get on that plane, not knowing when I'll see you again?" he asked.

"It's not any easier for me to actually do that either. But it is inevitable," I conceded.

"It is, but I promise you Bella, that the second I get the chance, I'm coming to see you," he promised.

"And we'll keep in touch in the meanwhile right?" I added.

"Of course, Bella. Come on, let's sit, there is still a bit of time left before your flight is scheduled to depart," he suggested and he led us back over to where I was sitting before. I picked up my stuff that I had knocked over in my haste to see Edward and I sat in his lap. He held me close and we just talked.

An hour passed when we heard the announcement that my flight would begin boarding now. My heart rate picked up and I became panicky. Edward stood up and placed me on my feet. I hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much," I said.

"Me too, Bella. These past 3 days have really been the best of my life and I owe it all to you. You really are an unforgettable and beautiful woman who has made my life complete," he replied. My tears began to come again.

"I can say the same about you. Edward you've filled the empty portion of my heart with love."

He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I memorized the shape and feel of his lips, his taste as out tongues danced, and the sheer and utter perfection of his face. We broke away after a long moment.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too, Edward," I replied.

"Hey, do you still have that sharpie marker in your purse?" he asked quickly. I nodded. "Could I borrow it for a second?"

I grabbed the marker from my purse and gave it to him. He went around to the side of my neck where he gave me the hickey earlier and began to write something. He was done in a few seconds.

"There, now everyone knows that you are mine," he said smiling.

"Thanks, and my lipgloss on your lips shows that you are mine," I laughed. He hugged me tightly again before letting go.

"Bye, Edward," I whispered.

"Goodbye, my love, for now," he answered, caressing my cheek like that very first night we met. Emily came up behind me with my stuff. If it wasn't for her I would have never been able to walk away from Edward, but I did, and Emily put her arm around my shoulders. I looked back to see Edward still standing there with a pained expression on his face. I turned back around, afraid that I would lose it if I looked at him too long.

We eventually got in the plane, and though I was lucky enough to get a window seat, I sat curled up into a fetal position, with my head leaning against the window. I took my mirror out of my purse and looked to see what Edward wrote.

_Property of Edward Cullen _

_3 xoxo _

I smiled as I saw that, and only moments later, the plane began to move. Emily tried to comfort me as I watched the plane leap off the ground and into the sky, meaning that we were officially getting further and further away from Edward. I cried silently as the realization hit me.

I cried myself to sleep on the plane. Emily woke me up when we landed in Forks and my first glimpse of Forks upon my return was one of rain. It was like nature was echoing my emotions.

Emily dragged me through the baggage claim and soon we were driving back to our apartment.

"Bella," Em eventually said, "you're star ting to remind me of the inside of a tomb. Please talk. Say something, anything!"

I sighed. "Em, it's just so unfair. I had to fall in love with the one guy I could never have." I leaned against the car window and looked outside and watched the green of Forks go by in a blur. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything is going to work out between you and Edward," she said. I sighed. I violently hoped with every fibre of my being that she was right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there you go! Im sorry for the late-ish updates, but I have the attention span of a squirrel on crack so like yeah I got distracted. It's a short chapter compared to the rest of them, but I needed it to end like this. So im going shopping tomorrow, so expect the next update for this story to be……………possibly Monday. Idk. But thankies for ur support!!! **

**Xoxo Brii**


	5. Chapter 5

**My apologies for the freakishly late update. **

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah not mine not making any money blah blah **

**Bella's POV **

It had been two days, 5 hours and 30 minutes since I last spoke to or heard from Edward Cullen. That was partially due to the fact that for the past 2 days, 5 hours and 30 minutes I have done absolutely nothing but sulked. I stayed curled up in my bed the whole time, only bothering to get up for food or to bathe.

I finally decided, after long hours of hearing Emily plead, to get up out of bed. It was summer, and I was bored out of my mind, so I decided to check my voicemail. It was mostly calls from my mom and reminders from classmates about projects and things I had already done.

I went and sat down on my bed, leaning against the window, listening to the pouring rain outside. I hugged my knees to my chest and sighed.

I felt like I was about to fall asleep again, when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and put on my pink silk robe and slipped on my fuzzy slippers, not caring much else about how I looked. Whoever was at the door would just have to deal with my probably half-dead appearance.

I opened the door to the apartment and gasped in shock, amazement and joy.

Edward Cullen was standing in the hallway, dripping wet, with puffy red eyes, running his hand through his hair.

I was so shocked that I felt glued to the floor.

"Bella," he breathed, and his melodious voice made my knees weak.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He gave me that gorgeous crooked smile that I loved. I felt my heart flutter. My eyes welled up with tears and a cheesy grin was plastered on my face as I flung myself at him. His clothes were wet, but in his warm arms I felt home.

I looked up at him, tears of joy streaming down my face, and he cradled my face with his hands and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back with all the fervor I could manage, pouring all my emotions into the kiss. I jumped up on him, wrapping my legs around his waist, never once breaking the kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance as he walked forward with me, eventually backing me up against a wall inside my apartment. I pulled away slightly, gasping for air, and he continued by kissing and sucking on my neck, while one of his hands supported me, and the other one was caressing the skin at my waist and slowly making its way up my torso.

"Get a room!" Emily shouted, bringing me out of my glorious bubble of pure bliss. Edward chuckled, his lips still against my skin, sending vibrations straight up my spine.

He pressed his lips to mine one last time and then set me down on my feet, but never once let me go. I reached up and touched his face several times; I had to make sure it was really him. He chuckled again.

"Yes, Bella it's really me," he said.

"H-how? W-w-when? W-wh-hyy?" I stuttered.

"Let's sit and I'll tell you," he replied.

We walked into my bedroom and sat on my bed. It suddenly hit me that I probably looked like crap. My cheeks got very red at the thought.

"You're blushing….why?" noticed Edward.

"I'm sure I must look horrible right about now," I replied, trying to smooth my hair.

"Bella, it's okay, if I can't see you at your worst then I don't deserve you at your best," he replied with a smile.

"Okay if you say so. So to what do I owe this surprise?" I asked.

"It's a bit of a long story, so let me start from the beginning.

"After your plane went out of sight two days ago, I broke down into sobs, right there in the airport. I had called Alice to come and get me, and when she came I broke down into more sobs in her arms. We sat there and she comforted me for at least the next hour, and I realized that there was no way that I was going to be able to function properly without you, so I bought a ticket for the next flight to Port Angeles. I was determined to see you again and get you back.

"When I arrived in Port Angeles, it was about midnight, and there was quite a bit of hassle on my part seeing as I didn't exactly have my travel documents with me. I was stuck in the airport for at least four hours before they let me go. Then there came the hard part: getting to Forks and finding you. I had planned to take a taxi into the town, but since apparently taxis don't run at 4 am, I spent the night in a motel so that I could begin my search for you at about 3 that afternoon.

"I overslept, and didn't wake up until about 5 that afternoon, which meant I had even less time to try and find you before night fell. I left the motel and found a taxi heading to Forks, but since I didn't have your address, I asked him to drop me off at the police station, which is apparently very far from your house, as I have now discovered.

"The police station was no less of a hassle as they required all this information as to why I was looking for you. They were questioning me until all hours of the early morning. They finally decided that I was not a terrorist at about two in the morning, and I sighed because although I now had your address, I had no way of getting to your house. I looked at the map in to station and noticed that your house was quite a long distance away from where I was.

"But I decided that I was not going to spend the night in another motel. I decided that I would just have to make the trek on foot. I took the map and I began my journey. I was about half way there when the sky decided to open up and rain. But I kept on going. Sure I was tired as hell but I knew that it would all be worth it when I saw your gorgeous face again.

"I have to say that walking those 10 miles in the rain and in a foreign place was not an easy task, but I finally reached your apartment building at about 6 this morning. Of course nothing comes easily anymore, and the doorman decided that he was going to question me as well for two hours. I was beyond annoyed. I was extremely tired, soaking wet, and now this guy decided that he was going to interrogate me? I wasn't sure how much more I could take, but I cooperated. He let me up to your apartment at about 8. I knew I looked horrible but I couldn't wait another second to see you. So I knocked on the door and hoped that you would be the one to open it. My heart leaped about 50 times when it was you who opened the door, even more so when I noticed that you were wearing that tiny pink robe that shows off your amazing legs. I had done it; I had finally found you."

I was silent for a moment as I let all of that sink in. I was amazed at all the trouble he had gone through for me. This man was too perfect, and I loved him all the more. It made me want to show him exactly how much I love him.

"Edward….that has to be the nicest, bravest, most courageous thing that anyone has ever done for me. I really can't believe you went through all of that just to find me."

"It was all worth it Bella. I love you, and I wasn't about to let distance ruin what we have," he replied.

"Oh Edward, I love you so much!" I exclaimed and I kissed him passionately again. He kissed me back with the same fervor, but there was something new about how his lips moved with mine, there was a burning desire. I pulled away to breathe some moments after, and as I looked into his eyes, I saw that they were glazed over with an unmistakable lust. I blushed furiously from the fact that I could get that kind of reaction from him.

"Hey aren't you freezing in those wet clothes? How about I toss them in the dryer for you?" I suggested.

"Yes I am freezing, and that'd be really great actually," he replied, "Could I borrow a towel to wrap around my waist so I'm not parading around your apartment naked?" He chuckled.

I laughed. "Sure thing, there are towels in the bathroom, and you can just rest your wet stuff in there while I go make you something to eat. You've got to be starving after the night you've had," I said.

"You're a sweetheart," he replied and gave me a chaste kiss before walking off to find the bathroom.

I sighed and walked happily into the kitchen to find a beaming Emily.

"You two are the cutest couple alive!" Em exclaimed, smiling this ridiculous grin.

"Technically, we aren't actually together yet," I countered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah that's just a technicality. As far as I'm concerned, you are together," she replied.

"Whatever," I answered, smiling as well. "I just can't believe he did all of that for me! It's surreal!" I noted as I gathered ingredients to make him some chicken soup.

"Chivalry is back! And his name is Edward Cullen!" she exclaimed, and we laughed together.

"He is the perfect gentleman isn't he?" I sighed lovingly.

"He certainly is," she agreed.

"It's still so hard to fathom why he would do something like this for plain old me," I admitted as I chopped some veggies.

"Hun, don't let me start on that! The man is head over heels for you, that's why!" she clarified.

"She's right you know," I heard the velvety voice say, and my head immediately snapped up. The sight before me made me drop the knife I was holding on to the cutting board, and my knees nearly gave way. Edward was standing there, leaning against the door frame of my kitchen, wearing a towel that hung very low on his hips (so that I could start to see the fabulous V-shape his hips made) and he had water droplets all over his glorious body. His hair was wet, and he looked like someone who just stepped out of a photoshoot advertising weight loss pills. He was absolutely breathtaking.

He walked towards me and I felt my breath catch in my throat. He came closer and wrapped his arms around my waist before pulling me close to him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took a quick shower while I was in there," he said, looking deep into my eyes.

My brain functions returned to normal and I remembered how to speak.

"Oh, um, yeah, sure, that's fine," I stuttered like an idiot. Edward chuckled and I blushed. "Emily would you mind getting Edwards wet clothes and throwing them in the dryer for me please? I'm kind of in the middle of something," I said with a smile, never once breaking my gaze from Edward.

I vaguely heard her reply 'yes', but I was too caught up in Edward's lips moving towards mine. He kissed me sweetly, gently, lovingly.

"You have no idea how great it feels to be able to do that after the day I've had," Edward whispered in my ear before peppering my neck with feather-light kisses. The light touch of his lips sent a shiver up my spine. I moaned slightly.

"You have no idea how amazing you make me feel after the two days I've had," I replied. His grip around my waist tightened slightly and his lips never left my skin. I moaned, louder this time.

I reluctantly pulled away and said, "As much as I was enjoying that, you're still starving, and I'd like to finish making you this soup so that you don't die."

"Hun, I'm not going to die if I don't eat," he chuckled, "At least let me help you, so that I don't have to be unnecessarily away from you."

"Sure, you can help," I replied.

It started out innocently enough with him helping me to chop things, but he eventually put down the knife and decided that for the remainder of the time, he was going to stand directly behind me with his arms around my waist while he kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear. Honestly, I didn't mind him doing that, but after a short time I began to moan, and I was having a hard time concentrating.

"Edward," I moaned quietly.

"Yes, my love?" he whispered innocently.

"Edward, you really shouldn't do that while I'm holding a knife. I might hurt someone," I answered.

"And why is that?" he asked coyly.

"Mmmm…because you're distracting me sweetheart and I'm very klutzy when I'm distracted. As much as I love this, I'd also like to finish so that we can eat. Do you think you could wait in my room or something 'till I'm done?" I asked, trying my hardest not to moan any louder.

"Alright, love. Don't take too long," he said, and he glided gracefully out the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief. I really didn't want to accidentally chop off anyone's fingers because I was distracted by my almost boyfriend.

A good while later, as I was finishing up the soup, I heard Edward's beautiful singing voice coming quietly from my bedroom. I put the lid on the pot and tiptoed over to my room. I poked my head ever so slightly into my room and saw Edward sitting on my bed holding a sheet of paper and singing. It took me a while to realize that those were _my_ lyrics he was singing, though the tune was completely unfamiliar. I took a few small steps forward, and true to my unbalanced self, I tripped over thin air and fell forward into my room, luckily I managed to just land on the bed.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Bella!" Edward exclaimed.

"This went a lot smoother in my head," I joked, and Edward chuckled. "I'm fine though, don't worry."

He helped me up and we sat beside each other on my bed.

"So…" I began, "You've found one of my unfinished songs."

"I can't believe you wrote this!" he said, waving the sheet, "Bella these lyrics are really great! You are so talented!"

I blushed and looked down at the floor. "Thanks, I'm really not that great though," I countered.

"Bella, look at me," he said gently, while nudging my chin upward with his finger. I reluctantly lifted my head and looked him in the eyes. "Bella, anyone can write words on a piece of paper and call them lyrics. But you, you have written sheer poetry. Do you know how many whack-jobs out there have sent me 'lyrics' asking me to write the melody for it, and I turn them down because their work is crap. Bella, I was able to come up with a tune for this song in mere minutes because of the deep beauty of your lyrics. You ARE talented Bella, and I'm going to do what I can to convince you."

He kissed me passionately, cradling my face in his hands. I kissed him back as best as I could, and his arms found their way around my waist and he pulled me to him. Because of how we were seated, I found our new position a bit uncomfortable, and so without breaking the kiss, I shifted myself so that I was now straddling his towel-clad waist, hyper-aware of the fact that I was still in my robe. Things started to get really heated, and I desperately needed to breathe, so I pulled away.

"Convinced yet?" Edward asked with an adorable smirk on his face.

"If I say no, will you do that again?" I teased.

"No matter what you say I _intend_ on doing that again," he replied in a low, sultry voice. I was momentarily stunned, and he chuckled.

There was a long moment of silence, during which Edward just held me. I could hear the faint sounds of the TV in the background.

"You really liked it?" I asked quietly.

"I loved it," he replied with a smile. "I actually want to help you complete it, and then maybe we can do a demo of it."

"That sounds really great actually," I said excitedly.

Edward chuckled. "How about we talk about it over the soup we were supposed to be making?"

"Oh! I almost forgot about that! And your clothes must be dry too! Let's go!" I exclaimed. Edward laughed and followed me out of the room.

After I got Edward his clothes, I finished up the soup and we all sat in the living room eating and talking about the possible demo CD. We had to discuss it with Emily too because doing a demo would mean that I would have to go to L.A for a while, and if all went well, I'd end up moving to L.A full time. It was a lot to think about and talk about, especially since it would all mean that I'd have to drop out of college.

After much discussion and consideration, we decided that we'd try and go through with a demo CD, and then I'd spend 3 months in Hollywood to gain publicity, and if all went well, I'd stay in California. If it didn't I'd go back to Forks.

We played monopoly for the rest of the day to try and lighten things up after that serious discussion. We were halfway through the game, and I was getting slaughtered by the two of them, when I landed on one of Edward's properties that had a hotel on it.

"Oh no!" I groaned, "How much am I going to have to cough up now?"

"Hmm let's see…. With one hotel that's….. $2000," he said triumphantly.

"You wish I had that much money!" I cried.

"You gotta mortgage! Either that or you lose!" Edward jeered.

I pondered my situation for a moment. Then, it hit me.

"Hmm, how about this," I suggested as I began to crawl towards him, "I'll give you $1000 and this," I said putting the money in front of him and planting a searing kiss on his wonderful lips. My fingers knotted in his lush bronze locks and his arms sought out their favourite spot around my waist.

"Oh ew! Get a room!" Emily exclaimed, and I pulled away and winked at Edward. I got up and sat back down in my spot, thoroughly satisfied with the reaction I got out of Edward.

We finished up the game (of course Edward won) and I noticed that it had in fact gotten very late into the night, and I was rather tired. Not to mention how tired Edward must have been.

"Would you look at the time!" I yawned, "I think we should all get some shut-eye before we get dark circles under our eyes."

"The torch has been passed!" shouted Emily and I began laughing hysterically.

"I am pretty tired myself," agreed Edward.

"Right, okay, umm, Edward, so like I'm sorry that we don't have better accommodations for you, so since I absolutely will not have you sleeping on the couch, I could crash in Emily's room and you sleep in my room, or I could crash on the couch and you sleep in my room, or -" I rambled on until Edward cut me off.

"Bella, I'm not going to uproot you in your own home," he said to me.

"But I simply cannot have you sleeping on the couch! It's morally wrong!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I won't be sleeping on the couch. I'll just have to sleep in your bed with you," he said with a slight smile.

Emily made whistling noises and winked at me before saying, "I'm off to bed. Enjoy your night." She walked off with a sly smile on her face and I turned beet red. Edward chuckled and caressed my face.

"If this is too uncomfortable for you then I will sleep on the couch," he said sweetly.

"This is just all pretty new to me, so to say the least I'm kind of nervous," I admitted, "But I'd rather have you in bed with me than on the couch."

"As long as you're okay with it," he said, and he kissed me sweetly. "And Hun, there is nothing to be nervous about."

"Okay," I agreed and I intertwined my fingers with his as we walked into my bedroom, "I trust you." I closed the door behind us. "Let me go and change okay?"

I suddenly realized that I didn't have any long pajamas to wear. I had to settle with my boy shorts and tank top, even though my gorgeous almost-boyfriend will be sleeping in the same bed as me. I grabbed up a set and ran into the bathroom to change.

As I finished changed, I looked at myself in the mirror and blushed. I was barely clothed and I was about to go sleep in the same bed as Edward Cullen. I felt a bit exposed. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom to find a shirtless Edward sitting on the edge of my bed. When he noticed my presence, his eyes raked over my body, taking it all in, and I blushed profusely. I bit my lip and waited for him to say or do something.

"Bella," he finally said after a long time, and he got up and walked towards me. "Bella…wow. You look so delicious right now," he said, lowering his voice and wrapping his arms around me. Of course, I blushed.

"Thanks," I replied feebly, "I'm sorry if it's inappropriate, but I don't have anything else to wear."

"Bella, its fine. I actually quite like it," he said with a wink. I blushed and he kissed me lovingly. "We should probably get into bed; I don't want you passing out. Though I honestly don't know how I'm going to sleep with the thought of you in that tiny little outfit sleeping beside me."

Edward was turning me on so much that I knew that there would be little sleeping going on tonight. And truthfully, I was secretly hoping that Edward would finally touch me. And I mean _touch me_.

I decided to make a bold move.

I crawled onto the bed and sat down before saying in what I hoped was a sexy voice, "You know, we don't have to actually sleep."

Edward came and sat down beside me before pulling the covers over both of us partially and said, "Oh really? And what do you propose we do instead?"

"I don't know. Anything really," I replied in the same voice, and I winked at him before turning out the lights, leaving the light shining through the window as the room's source of luminance.

"Oh Bella, you little vixen," he said, and he moved so that he was hovering above me. I giggled slightly and he crashed his lips to mine. This kiss was different from others he had given me. This one was dripping with unrestrained lust. His hands played with the hem of my tank top, while I caressed his amazing hair as our tongues battled for dominance.

After a short time, my need to breathe became evident and I pulled away, but Edward continued with an assault on my neck while his hand crept higher and higher up my shirt. I moaned into his neck. It suddenly got very hot under the sheets so I kicked them off. Edward's hands continued their journey upwards, taking my shirt with them, and they stopped just under my boobs. Edward lifted his head and looked at me, silently asking for permission. I nodded, and he took my tank top right off.

I heard him suck in a sharp breath, and I blushed immensely. I tried to cover myself but he stopped me.

"Bella, please don't cover yourself. You are SO beautiful," he said, and he gave me a kiss. He proceeded to then rub and massage and squeeze my boobs. It felt so amazing. I moaned loudly at the contact. He continued like that for a while, until he replaced his hands with his mouth.

"Mmmmmm ohhh yes Edward!" I moaned loudly. He paid each nipple individual attention, and my boy shorts suddenly got soaked. When he finally ended his assault on my chest he kissed me with such passion I thought I'd faint.

"Oh my gosh Bella, you are such an exquisite creature," he said breathily.

"Mmmm," was my brilliant response. I was too overcome by the desire to create some sort of friction between my legs, and so I started rubbing them together in an attempt to alleviate the throbbing.

"Let me help you with that," said Edward, and he kissed his way down my body to the hem of my boy shorts. He took part of the hem between his teeth and looked up at me, again asking permission. I nodded, and he slowly pulled them off with his teeth. He threw them somewhere in the room, and he eased my legs open. I realized that I was now completely naked in front of this amazing man, and a wave of embarrassment washed over me.

Edward quickly removed that wave when he placed a single kiss on my swollen mound. I groaned loudly in pleasure. He spread my legs wider and bent my legs to give him better access. He bent his head down and started sucking on my clit. I screamed out in immense pleasure. He would switch between sucking on my clit and lapping at the juices that were pouring out of me. These sensations were all so new and so strong.

He suddenly removed his mouth and gently inserted one finger inside me. Slowly, he added two more, stretching me for the first time. I moaned his name with each new insertion.

"Damn, Bella, you're so tight," he grunted.

"I'm a virgin, what would you expect?" I replied.

"So…amazing…" he muttered, and he began pumping his fingers in and out; slowly at first, then picking up the pace. Eventually, he was pounding his fingers into me and I was screaming his name. I suddenly felt a strange tightening sensation in my stomach, and it kept growing stronger and more intense with every pound of Edward's hand. The pleasure starting building and building like it was climbing to a peak that I desperately wanted it to get to.

"OH YES EDWARD! HARDER!" I screamed, and to my amazement he pumped harder.

In the next instant, the pleasure building up inside me exploded, and I screamed his name at the top of my lungs. My body was shaking violently as I came and my eyes rolled up into my head momentarily. Edward slowed his movements and eventually pulled his fingers out of me. He placed them inside his mouth and sucked them until they were clean.

"So delicious," he muttered before kissing me lovingly. I could taste myself on his tongue. We finally pulled apart.

"That….was….wow….just….incredible Edward," I stuttered.

"I feel honoured to know that I gave you your first orgasm," he replied while stroking my face.

"And it was SO. AMAZING." I sighed. "Thank you, Edward."

"It was my pleasure," he said.

I yawned widely.

"You're tired, love. Please, sleep now," asked Edward.

"Mmm, alright," I conceded. I turned to lie on my side, and Edward came and spooned me. It was very sweet.

"Goodnight my sweet angel, sleep well," whispered Edward. "I love you."

"I love you too Edward," I replied. "Oh, and tomorrow, I plan to return the favour."

**So there it is! Your much anticipated chapter! Im dreadfully sorry for the long wait, so I gave you guys a mini-lemon :) you're welcome lol. As for the next chapter, I'm gonna try and see if I can get it out soon. In the mean time, review, cuz reviews make me happy :) **

**xoxo**


End file.
